Chain of Memories
by Tifa's hardcore fan
Summary: Its the continuing adventures of Sora, Apocra, Amelia, Kairi, and Riku. It starts with a castle...


They were running from something or maybe they were running from someone, or even running to get some place maybe? But Like I said they were running none of the less, they ran until it was night fall, and that's when they finally stopped it was night fall, and the four decided to rest until morning. But one…person couldn't sleep. And that person was a young boy, a boy with ocean blue eyes and spiky mess brown hair. Sora was the boy's name, and he couldn't sleep. He quickly walked way from the group and started walking around the place they were at. The place was a plain field…if you looked in front of you, behind you, or anywhere you'll see the same thing. As Sora walked…something appeared well it seemed to appear right before his eyes. It was a castle….

_What lies ahead is something you need, but you need to forget something dear to get it_

Sora blinked in confusion. What..what was that? Then he actually hear a voice? Or was its just that he was hearing things? He then turned back towards the castle that had seemed to appear before him. He gave a shook of his spiky brown hair, and then quickly ran back towards where his group lied asleep. After a quick shook to each of them, the three were up and staring in amazement at the castle that Sora, had been staring at just awhile ago. The only girl in there group, Apocra has Cinnamon colored hair and beautiful ruby eyes, which now were filled with curiosity. "Should we?" she asked slowly. It was a beautiful castle…but it wasn't their castle and who new what kind of person might live in there. Good or bad! She looked at Sora waiting for his answer.

He looked at her, then back at the castle and quickly went in followed closely by the other three. Donald Duck looked around as he started to walk around in the room they just entered. "Looks like no one is here" he said with a shrug towards his..erm white feathers? (Don't ask). Goofy then quickly joined him in looking around giving a small nod to his question and then he asked one of his own.

"Do you think its right to just barge in like this?"

Sora nodded and sighed as he started to look around the castle's front room along with them. "We have to look for the king and the others, and they might be in here" was his response.

_They're here.._

"The king is here?!?" said Goofy and Donald in unison. Sora shrugged "I just have a feeling that they're here I don't know how or why I just do". Apocra looked at Sora surprised before shaking her head and quickly turned away from the group. "How do you know that for sure?" she asked softly. Sora looked back at her and frowned and looked down at the ground "Well I just had this thought". He wasn't going to say that he heard a voice telling him that. Apocra sighed and nodded. So she was the only one that heard the voice. Donald then started to walk to a door that was at the end of the hallway they were in. "Gawrsh should we just explore?" Goofy asked. Sora looked behind them to where the castle door's entrance stood open. "Lets close this first" he said before walking towards the door and started to close it.

_Something in here…_

"Sora" cried Apocra in fear. Sora quickly turned around to see what Apocra was shouting at, and his eyes' widen when he saw a man in a black cloak walking towards her slowly. Sora quickly ran in front of her with his keyblade out, giving Apocra to get over her shock and grab her keyblade out as well, along with Donald and Goofy's weapons. "Who are you?" demanded Sora. "Is a heartless?" said Goofy softly. Donald walked in front of Sora and pointed his weapon at him (Eh…forgot what it wad called). "Let's see how he does against this. Thunder!" shouted Donald. The four of them blinked in unison as they saw nothing didn't happen. The four looked each other and blinked once more. "Huh?" they all said surprised. "Try another spell, Donald" said Apocra. Donald nodded and pointed his staff (I think that's it) at the man again and this time shouted "Fire". Again nothing happened. "Why isn't my magic working" he said sadly.

"It's so obvious" said the man finally speaking amused. They looked at him all together waiting for him to explain himself. "The moment you set foot in this castle you forget every spell, attack, and ability you know, though the forgetting does not end here. In this place to find is to lose and to lose is to find that's the way all things work in Castle Oblivion".


End file.
